The West Wing/Tiger Attack
(At the hall with the suit of armor, Foghorn was explaining while Daffy, whom he was not paying attention to, only mouthed on what he was saying, much to their amusement with Banjo following the group) Foghorn: As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it! (He chuckled for a moment) Foghorn: Now, where was I? (He then noticed the suits of armor looking at them where they were, much to his annoyance) Foghorn: As you were! (The heads all snapped back to face forward) Foghorn: (Turning back) Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the... (However, he and the others noticed Amy, Sally, and Cosmo were gone) Double D: Huh? Girls? Where is everyone? Bia: (Ponders) I believe they went off near the West Wing. Sonic: (Nods) Oh, that's good. Tails: (Concerned) No, it's not. (However, they realized in horror) Sonic, Tails, and servants: THE WEST WING?! (Quickly, they rushed off to find them, with Banjo following. With the girls, Sally looked concerned as they looked at the stairway leading to the West Wing) Sally: Amy, I don't think we should go over there. Amy: I'm not going to listen to a giant monster-like echidna, and besides, I'm curious. Sally: I'm just stating a word of precaution. Cosmo: (Agreeing) And he did say not to go there. (As she spoke that, Amy almost neared the steps, when Sonic, Tails, and the servants quickly blocked the girls' path, smiling nervously) Amy: Okay, we'll bite. Cosmo: What's going on? Daffy: Uh.... Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring and stupid. Sally: (Grins) Oh, so that's the West Wing. Amy: Well.... One peek wouldn't hurt. Cosmo: Fine by me. (Bia whacks Daffy) Bia: (Hits him angrily) Nice going, Daffy! (The girls began walking up toward the steps) Sally: Now, what could he be hiding up there? (However, Sonic, Tails, and the servants blocked them again) Sally: Then it wouldn't be forbidden. (They were only blocked more) Bia: Perhaps, you would like to see something else, of course? Amy: Maybe later. (The girls tried again, but were blocked again) Rev: (Desperately) What about the gardens or the library? Amy: (Smiles) You have a library? (Sonic, Tails, and the servants got excited) Foghorn: Yes, indeed. Rev: With books. Foghorn: Mountains of books. Daffy: Forests of books. Bia: Cascades of books. Sonic: Swamps of books! Foghorn: More books than you can ever imagine. (Sonic, Tails, and the servants with Banjo following began heading out as Foghorn continued) Foghorn: Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper.... (Amy, Sally, and Cosmo began following them, though Amy stopped, making them stop upon noticing) Cosmo: Well? Sally: Aren't you going to this library? Amy: But I really wanted to see the West Wing first. Cosmo: I see.... (When Sonic, Tails, and the servants were gone, the girls walked up to the steps, then down a long, dark corridor, with Cosmo shivering a bit. They passed broken statues, a broken mirror with concern and finally neared the end. There, they saw the door handle with what appeared to be a sneering face) Cosmo: Great, something I didn't want to see. Amy: Oh, come on. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. (She only sighed before pulling the door opened. Inside, the girls looked as they saw a complete mess. There, they saw many pieces of broken furniture and toys and clutter) Sally: You think he'd had a little time cleaning up. (They then turned, noticing a picture of three figures. A young male red regular echidna, a young male blue regular hedgehog, and a young male regular two-tailed fox, though their faces, were covered by the slashes while Amy looked at the younger regular echidna in the picture. Then, they noticed something shimmering. They turned, noticing the rose inside the glass jar. They slowly walked to it before Amy took the jar off. However, before she could touch it....) Sonic: (Whispering) What are you doing?! (The girls noticed Sonic and Tails looking concerned) Sally: (Whispering) Sorry, but we just wanted to take a look. Tails: (Whispering) Well, we need to leave before.... (He and Amy gasped suddenly, noticing the were-echidna, a few feet from them, glaring and snorting. They jumped away from the giant pouncing were-echidna, who placed the jar back on the rose. He then glared angrily at Amy, who looked fearful to him) Were-Echidna: (Glares) Why did you come here? Amy: (Frightened) I'm sorry. Were-Echidna: I warned you to never come here! Sally: (Frightened) We don't mean any harm. Were-Echidna: Do you even know what you could've done?! YOU COULD'VE DAMNED US ALL!!!! (He throws a broken wooden chair at the wall, scaring the girls and concerning Sonic and Tails) Cosmo: (Frightened) Stop it! Were-Echidna: GET OUT!! (With fury, he knocked a few empty tables down as he roared in anger, and Amy, Sally, and Cosmo ran away in fear) Were-Echidna: GET OUT!!! Tails: (Worried) Wait, come back, please! (When the were-echidna was done, Sonic and Tails turned to him in anger) Sonic: See what happens when you lose your temper?! Now they'll never come back! Tails: And that girl squirrel-chipmunk, thing, and that girl plant Sonic and I made friends with won't return again as well because of you! (Hearing him, the were-echidna's anger melted away, and realized Sonic and Tails were right. Back with the girls, they rushed down the staircase in the foyer, past Rev, Bia, Foghorn, and Daffy) Rev: Where are you going? Wait! Amy: Promise or no promise. Sally: We can't stay here another minute! Cosmo: Nice knowing you! Bye! (Amy opened the door as the snow blew in and the girls ran out) Foghorn: (Worried) No, please! Wait! (It was too late as the door shut behind them. Out in the forest, Amy rode on Maximus with Sally and Cosmo in the wagon, heading home. Seems like they're free finally. Just then, the group noticed the tigers in front of them) Cosmo: Oh my.... (The tigers started chasing them through the woods. Finally, a tiger stopped Maximus in his tracks by jumping in front of him and blocking the way, claws ready. Having no other choice, the girls climbed off and/or got out to fight. The same tiger blocking the way lunged toward Maximus, but Sally whacked the tiger away with a huge branch. As a few more came near them, Amy gasped in fear, trying to whack them with Sally and Cosmo wildly. However, they tripped, landing on the ground before the tigers slowly approached the girls, ready for the kill. One of the tigers lunged at the three screaming girls before a familiar were-echidna, werehog, and werefox quickly grabbed the tiger and throwing it aside, much to the girls' surprise. The three bigger monsters then continued fighting the tigers as the girls watched in surprise. The remaining frightened tigers quickly ran off. As soon as they were gone, the girls looked at the three, with them looking back at them. The were-echidna was bleeding from his claw marks on his right arm with Sonic's left leg scratched up and Tails' right shoulder also clawed. The two fell face flat in the snow. The girls looked away to the road. However, they looked back at the were-echidna, Sonic, and Tails, who lifted his head and sadly looked at Amy with tears along with Sonic and Tails, who tearfully looked at Sally and Cosmo respectively. Feeling sorry for the were-echidna for the first time, Amy, Sally, and Cosmo reconsidered leaving) Cosmo: They came to save us. Amy: That means.... They do care for us. (Realizing they're right, the group gave in with soft smiles) Sally: (Smiles) It seems that way. Tails: (Clutching his wounded shoulder) Yes. (The female pink hedgehog placed her coat onto the fallen were-echidna. The girls then headed back to the castle with the wounded monsters in the wagon. Later in the parlor, Lola poured some hot water in a bowl before Amy took the towel out of the water, ringing it before looking at the were-echidna holding his wounded arm, with Sonic and Tails' wounds bandaged) Amy: Here, now. (Notices) Oh, don't touch that. (He growled at her, with the others backing away. Amy kept trying to reach the wound with the towel) Amy: Oh, just hold still. (She placed it onto the clawed arm before the were-echidna roared in pain, prompting everyone to hide) Were-Echidna: (Angrily) That hurts! Amy: (Frowns) Well, if you would've hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much! Were-Echidna: If you and your sisters hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened! Amy: (Angrily) Well, if you hadn't frightened us, we wouldn't have run away! (He prepared to speak, but thought for a moment before glaring his red eyes to her) Were-Echidna: (Angrily) Well, you three shouldn't have been in the West Wing! Amy: (Angrily) Oh, yeah? Well, you should learn to control your temper! (The were-echidna, hearing her say that, slowly calmed down. It reminded him of how Sonic, Tails, and the servants always told him to control his temper. The group and servants came out of hiding, calmly surprised to see the were-echidna react calmly like that from Amy's remark. Amy and the were-echidna both looked at one another before their eyes turned to the wounded arm) Amy: Now, hold still. This may sting a little. (The were-echidna turned away, clenching his eyes and bit his lip while Amy cleaned the wound, looking at him) Amy: Oh, by the way.... Thanks for saving our lives back there. (His opened his eyes, turning toward her. Everyone looked as the were-echidna became more calm to her) Were-Echidna: (Calmly) You're welcome. (Then with that, Amy started bandaging the were-echidna's wounded arm) Coming up: Eggman, Vanitas, Mephiles, Barnyard Dawg, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts talk Marvin the Martian into helping them in an evil plot that will make Amy, Sally, and Cosmo agree to marry Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles respectively. At the same time, Crash and Tawna, along with the good villagers, rescue their daughters, unaware of the plot. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies